


Betrayed

by The100_shit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x11 AU, Angry Bellamy, Betrayal, Broken Bellamy, Hurt Bellamy, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_shit/pseuds/The100_shit
Summary: Basically what if in 4x11 Clarke shot Bellamy in the shoulder and he hit his headRaven is in the bunkerI'm pretty bad at righting fan fictions so if anyone wanna reright this and send it to me feel free to do so





	Betrayed

"Bellamy stop"

"We don't have time for this, the radiation is getting worse and people are Dying up there" 

Clarke pulls the trigger and the bullet land near Bellamy 

"Clarke, what are you doing"

"What I have to like always, now get away from the door" 

"No this isn't like shutting the dropship door or pulling the lever in Mount Weather or in the city of light. We knew what we were stopping then, now we know nothing" 

"We know that if door stays shut the human race survives, please don't make me do this" 

"Your gonna have to make it a kill shot.. that's the only way your gonna stop me" 

With that Clarke aims for Bellamys shoulder and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes straight through and Bellamy falls and hits his head on the staircase. Everything goes black for him and the last this he hear is Clarke crying and Raven storming in the room asking What the fuck is going on. 

 

Bellamy wakes up what feels like 2 weeks later and that terrifies him. He feel someone on his left holding his hand but he can't open his eyes to se who it is. He prays that when he opens his eyes he will se Octavian sleeping on his hand.

Finally me manages to build up enough energy to open his eyes. He looks around the room to see that it is dark. He looks down to see a bundle of golden hair by his hand. He reacts immediately trying to pull his hand away but being stopped by handcuffs. He didn't realised that he was cuffed to the bed. 

By his sudden and fast movement Clarke wakes up to see a confused and angry Bellamy trying to move his arms. Clarke try's to hold him down but can't. 

"Bellamy stop you'll pull out your stitches" Clarke says nervously. He just looks at her and doesn't say anything 

By now his wrists starting to get red and Clarke worries. 

"If you don't stop I'm gonna have to shock you" she threatens but that doesn't stop Bellamy either. Bellamy tried to grab Clarkes wrist but the cuffs stop him. It was when he started bleeding from his shoulder and wrists that she takes the shock stick and puts it against his arm. He jumps immediately but he's still conscious. She feel some tiers fall when she hits him a second time and that knocks him out. 

 

Bellamy wakes up to hear Clarke arguing with someone. He identifies him as Jaha. 

"We don't need to chain him to the wall" he hears Clarke say 

"Yea that's a bit to much, Bellamy would never hurt anyone in this bunker" 

Bellamy wants to laugh at Ravens comment but she might be wrong. 

"You didn't see him in the Medbay he tried to grab Clarkes wrist aggressively, if it were not for the cuffs Clarke would have had a broken wrist by now" Bellamy hears a sigh from Jaha "I'm sorry to say this but we have to chain him up, it's for the safety of the guard until he calms down and realises that there is nothing that can be done" and with that he falls asleep again. 

 

 

Bellamy wakes up in the Turbine room he was before Clarke shot him with his hand chained to the wall. He screens in frustration and punched the wall. After 10 minutes he hears a sad and guilty voice 

"Bellamy can I come in?" 

He responds aggressively 

"Like you'd care if I said no" 

"I would" 

"Whatever the hell you want" 

She walks in slowly 

"Im sorry about Octavian. I never wanted any of this.

"Fuck you Clarke" he answers and with that she feels like she's gonna cry 

"Bellamy- 

"No, Clarke... We don't decide who lives and who dies. That's what you said when we banished Murphy" 

Clarke opens her mouth to say something but nothing is coming out. Bellamy starts talking again.

"And now you decide that my sister dies. Kane to and all the other grounders." 

"Tell me something, when you made that decision was it the bloodthirsty Wanheda that slipped through." With that Clarke broke. Bellamy never used her grounder name. 

"How do you thin... How do you think I can forgive you?" 

Clarke tried not to cry 

"I don't, but I'd rather live knowing you hate me then live without you" 

With that she turns to leave 

"I'm sorry Bell" 

That just makes him angrier   
"Clarke let me go" he screams 

"CLARKE" 

 

That night Clarke didn't sleep she sat rolled up in a ball and cried all night.

 

To be continued??


End file.
